fifteen and pregnant
by starracer101
Summary: molly discovers shes pregnant what would she do after she do.read and find out whats happens
1. Chapter 2

**Fifteen and pregnant **

**chapter one Prince Aikka's sister**

**It was an day or so after the race with Sprit she was walking in to town looking for an place to eat she felt like she walked for hours till she reach the edge of the town where she saw an little restaurant she walked in and she found an place near a window with an great view and child had walked in and was very young she walked over to molly and looked dead at her. " May I sit with u Miss?" The child asked waiting for an responds. She smile at the child. "Go ahead I would like some one to sit with." Molly said as she walled over to her and place her down in the chair. The Waitress walked over with menus and gave it to Molly and the little girl . See any thing you would like and by the way whets your name my is Eva but i am called molly by my team and friends . " Molly said as the Waitress was coming back. "Do you know what ya want to drink ." the waitress asked as she looked at Molly. "I want an Cocoa Cola and what do u want?" Molly said as the child stared to look at the drinks on the menu. "I want an pink lemonade." The child said as she put the menu down. Thc child then looked at Molly and asked "May I call you Eva and my name is Monika." She said with an smile with some baby teeth mission. Molly looked at her and laughs ." Sure Monika just don't tell Prince Aikka Kay." said with an smile. The waitress came back to take there orders she stood there with an notepad and an pen. "Now ladies may I take ya orders?" She question the ladies . "Well I want ****an turkey and cheese sandwich and what do you want Monika?" She ask Monika. "Well I want soup if that's ok ." Monika said as she looked at Eva. It took no time for her to come out with there order. She gave Monika the soup and gave Eva the turkey and cheese sandwich. soon after getting there orders they left the restaurant. they started to walk back and Molly though of asking the child would her parents would be worry if she don't ask where she is. Till they ran in to someone who was familiar to Molly and also Monika. Molly looked up to see her beloved Prince Aikka standing there in front of her. "Big brother I ate lunch with Molly she's really nice." Monika said as she smile at her brother. "Molly im sorry my sister should had stayed with me I hope she was not to much trouble?" The prince said with an bow and an thanks that she was with some one he know and not an stranger. "She was no trouble at all. Really she was actually it was kind of nice having her around." She said with an smile. With that they started walking back to there pits. After an hour or so they arrive at the Naurasian pit. they said there good byes and she walked a little more to the earth pit. As soon as she got in she was getting yelled at bye Don Wei. She went up to her room and went to sleep.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Fifteen and pregnant**

**The Night With the Prince chapter two **

**The next day after training with Rick and feeling like her death was going to come and take her at any minute.**

** She went to take a walk she knew she was getting closer to the Naurasian pit she was thinking on going in to grab the prince and may be his sister and go walking. **

**As soon as he walked in she saw Prince Aikka feeding his beetle she walked up and try not to scare him she walked where he could see her but it was not long that the beetle gave it away that she was there. **

**She looked at him and said **

**"Hi prince Aikka I was wondering if you and your sister want to take an walk with me." she said as he smile at her and said**

**" she went with my training teacher some time and if you like I be happy to come ." He said as she smiled at him. **

**They started down an dirt road they kept walking till at this fork in the road they saw an big tree they ran and sat under it. **

**" Molly looked at Prince Aikka and saw just an another person that was an racer like her."**

** The people she's with judge him for no reason she though to her self and looked away. As prince Aikka started to say some thing. " Molly you look great to day."**

** He said as he was blushing and made her blush too. But she did not realize what he had plain for them. After some time they started back to the mourasin pit.**

** They where still not back from town and the beetle was dead asleep as he took Molly up to his room they both sat on his bed. **

**He lead her down and started to kiss her as an kiss lead to touching and touching in to more they learn more about each other than they ever know about any one. **

**After they had a minute of passion they started to play some cards and chatter about what they had left on there home planets or what they had lost. **

**Some time later they came back from town and they saw Aikka and Molly playing cards and talking. "Molly !"**

** Monika yelled as she ran up to her and gave her an hug. **

**Her brother smiled and told her to go head up stairs and get an bath. **

**"Kay Aikka"She said as she ran up the stairs to the bath room. "Molly she likes you a lot"**

** Aikka said as she looked at him **

**"Yeah she's an dolly" she said laughing **

**"Well I got to go back before I get yelled at for staying out to long". **

**She said as she started off. A little ways down the dirt road Jordon was looking for her " Molly ! "**

** He yelled as she started to leave the pit of her friend Prince Aikka and she said " Goodnight and byes." **

**As she started to leave she heard Jordon yelling her name she **

**quickly kissed Prince Aikka and he said bye to her and walked **

**back in and to his bathroom to take an shower and she walked **

**down to the earth pit with the mean look in Jordon eyes that was **

**doing the talking for him. **

**"Get in and go do what ever cause I ****think Don is pissed at you!" **

**He said as they both walked in and she went up stairs to take and hot bath and then to her room to go to bed . **


	3. Chapter 3

**Fifteen and pregnant Chapter 3 The race with Toro**

**The next moring Molly was getting ready for her race with Toros. She was not scared of her oppinion cause **

**she known all he was was nothen but an crog and plus she had Jordon help plus she know she would win. **

**"Jordon come on the race is about to start ." Molly said she yelled you the stairs with an annyon tone.**

**"I'm coming jeezs ."He said with the whole get of f my back tone. **

**As he waled down the hall way and saw Rick **

**"Goodmorning". And walked over to the stairs and went down themto the Arrow 2 . **

**They them claim in to the Arrow 2 then they left to go to the standiam. The announcer called out **

**"Toros From the crog planet."**

**" It took some time for him to come out. **

**Then he out it seem like an hour later which was only a minute to come out. **

**The announcer then said **

**"His opponent molly from the Earth team." **

**He said as the earth team came out in no daly. Soon after the gate fell after the racers took off. **

**As Molly kept her eyes on Toros. She thought to her self we need to win the great race, and get the ultimate prize . She then heard Jordon voice that broke the rest of her tran of thought . **

**"Molly do you want me to take the shot now!" He said as he has his targets set on Toros.**

**"Take the shot Jordon and when you are face with an good shot Take it." **

**she said as he made the shot. Mean while in the grandstands sat an shorten prince watching the race with **

**out no regerts. Prince Akkia watch as the Earth team shot down Toros. The announcer have annoyers**

**that the Earth team had won and tomorrow will be awarded The Ultimate Prizes tomorrow. As **

**prince Aikka met the team in the near by feild by the standiam. They had just landed the ship and claim out so **

**the prince could congratulated then they all were tried defiantly after the today's race. Jordon looked at Molly and said " We should go." As Molly claim into the Arrow2 . **

**They left Aikka and his beetle there alone with his thoughs and about the past few days. They took off after waving by Akkia. Back at the earth team Molly went to her room and laid down and went to sleep,and Jordon took a hot shower soon in to his warm bed and went to sleep. **


End file.
